His last lie
by KissMeI'mIrish07
Summary: “Sure Santa exists” My dad used that same voice when he told me he would be okay…
1. The day after

**Disclaimer:** Alias does not belong to me, I just got bored tonight and decided to write a story about it.

**Summary:** "Sure Santa exists" My dad used that same voice when he told me he would be okay…

* * *

Sydneys' POV

10 years ago this wouldn't have hurt this much, this wouldn't even come close. Now I can't even talk to Vaughn, I don't want him near me, he reminds me of my dad too much, oh god, my dad, I no longer have the person who saved me from so much pain, who's goal in life was to keep me from getting hurt, even if it meant he had to do some illegal things achieve that. He loved me; he always loved me, even if he didn't show it well.

He won't see me get married… if I get married… to Vaughn… god now I'm back on the subject of him! My father died last night and I'm worrying about my boyfriend! I feel guilty that's why, I threatened him until he left, I hit him, I forced him away from me… what if he doesn't come back?

* * *

Vaughn's POV 

I've been driving around in this car for most of the day, I stopped in at work, and picked up lunch but all I want to do is go back to Sydney, I feel I made the wrong choice in leaving her alone last night, and she didn't answer the door this morning. I know she's there though. She's probley sitting alone in the living room, curtains drawn and lights off, her head in her hands crying, and I should be there, I should be holding her, helping her though this, but I'm not.

* * *

Vaughn drove back to work figuring he would try writing that report that was due again, as he looked around Dixon gave a weak smile to Vaughn and patted him on the shoulder as he went back to his office. No one else seemed extremely depressed over Jacks death though, Jack didn't have many friends, he had acquaintances, and many many enemies but not many friends. Vaughn sat down at his desk and started trying to focus on his report but was soon cut off by his phone ringing.

"Hello" nothing "Hello?" nothing again "Hello?" he said this time a bit annoyed.

"Vaughn?" a weak voice on the other line finally answered "I need you". Then the line went dead, but that's all he needed to hear before standing up, pulling on his coat and going into Dixon's office to tell him he would be taking the rest of the day off.

"You can have as much time as you need Agent Vaughn, I'm assuming your going over to Sydneys"

"Yeah"

"Give her my condolences"

"I will sir, and thank you for the time off"

* * *

Sydneys POV 

It seemed to take forever for Vaughn to get there, I wasn't sure she would even let him in, why did I call him? It felt like I wasn't even controlling myself, I had to be alone… or did I?

* * *

Vaughn pulled up outside and walked quickly up to the front door; he turned the knob, locked, had she already changed her mind? Sydney pulled the door open. _Oh my god, she really looks like hell, what if I say the wrong thing?_ It was obvious Sydney haven't slept, there were dark circles under her eyes and they were blood shot, Vaughn knew he should get her into bed.

At first when Sydney opened the door she wasn't sure if she would step back and let him in or slam it in his face. But he looked so genuine so caring and once he pulled her into a hug she just let it all out again, he let himself in as Sydney walked over to the couch sitting down and letting her head fall into her hands.

"Im sorry about last night…" Sydney looked up, her eyes stung weather they were open or not now then she noticed the bruise on Vaughn's face and stood up walking over to him and touching it gently until he winced.

"Did… Vaughn I really am so sorry…" Sydney collapsed into him starting to cry again, they stood like that far at least 15 minutes not moving, Sydney crying into Vaughn's shoulder and his arms wrapped around her. Finally he put his hand on her back and began to lead her toward her bedroom "Lets get you changed, you've been in those close for two days now Syd." It didn't take long for her to fall asleep once he got her into the bedroom, sure she only got half way though changing before she passed out from complete exhaustion, but who cares if she wasn't really dressed, she had to sleep. Vaughn sat quietly at her side stroking her hair before walking into the living room and looking around, he bent over picking up a picture of him and Sydney she had thrown last night, he dumped the broken glass into the trash before taking the picture out of the frame. She had been so angry last night, and even though most of that anger was taken out on him he didn't blame her, she had to take it out and he knew she didn't mean anything she had said.

Sydney only slept about three hours, at first when she opened her eyes she didn't remember anything then her throat felt as if it was closing as she remembered her father. She started to sob and with in moments Vaughn was beside Sydney holding her. Once she calmed down she finished what she had originally started, getting changed. Vaughn went into the kitchen pouring some of the soup he had heated up into a bowl and getting that and some water set up on the coffee table by the couch just as Sydney came into the living room.

"Hungry?"

"Not really, do I have a choice?"

"I don't think so Syd"

She walked over to him taking his hand "So this is why I called you? To force feed me?"

"Yeah" he smiled and kissed her forehead as they sat down on the couch.

Sydney ate quietly before finally looking over at Vaughn "I don't remember the last time I cried this much… maybe after my mom died, I cried after I came back, after I found about you and Lauren but I don't know, I lost my dad…"

"I know Syd" he kissed her head "Cry all you want, I'll stay right here"

"I don't feel like crying now, I can't cry anymore, I don't have anything left. I feel empty Vaughn, I know I still have you, I know all of that shit about he wouldn't want me to be upset…" Sydney cut herself of by standing up and bringing her bowl and cup over to the counter and set the cup down roughly "Damn it Vaughn" she turned around tears again in her eyes "Damn it he could of held on! They said if he made it just a few more hours, just a few more hours he had more of a chance!" her voice suddenly softened "He promised he'd be ok… but I knew he was lying, I knew because he used the same voice he always used when he lies to me, just like when I was little and he told me Santa Clause was real" she smiled at the last part of what she said, she was always asking questions like that when she was little, she never believed what people told her that's why, same now, just like her father.

Vaughn walked over taking her hand "He never was able to lie to your was he? He loved you so much Syd, he didn't want to leave you, he would never want to lose you again."

She stood up trying not to listen to Vaughn, he was trying to comfort her but she couldn't start crying again, she needed time to breath "I'm going to go shower, and if I make it though that, then I should get to the funeral home, I was suppose to be there to work some things out about half an hour ago"

"Okay, I'll call and tell them you'll be there soon, should I come with you?"

"To the shower? Yes" she grabbed his hand

"I'm not taking advantage of you now Syd" he shook his head, not that it wasn't appealing but he couldn't.

"Please…" her eyes pleading for him to give her something else to think about.

"Go shower"

Sydney reluctantly went off to shower and came out after about 45 minutes completely ready, she looked much better, sure most of that was due to the makeup she wore, but it wasn't just that, it was her in general, she stood up straight and her mouth was no longer in a permanent frown.

"Lets go" she said plainly and walked past him pulling her jacket on and putting her purse over her shoulder. Vaughn followed Sydney outside and as they pulled out he turned to her "You ok Sydney?"

"I'm fine" she smiled to him "I'm perfectly fine"

"Okay…." Of coarse he didn't believe her, but what was he suppose to do, say something to make her cry again?

It took them about 15 minutes to get to the funeral home and Vaughn got out with Sydney, holding his hand out to hers but she ignored it. He followed her inside looking around the long white entrance hall before a tall older man walked up to them "Ms. Bristow?"

"Yes, I'm very sorry I'm late" Sydney said shaking the mans hand.

"No no, it's fine, it happens all the time, first we can go over the business aspect of everything, then we can make the final arrangements for the service tomorrow"

Sydney remained straight faced through out the meeting even as she confirmed the coffin her father would be buried in. That's when it finally clicked for Vaughn, this wasn't Sydney, yes it was her physically, and she signed the same name on everything, but this was a character, just like when she's on a mission, her emotions are no longer playing a role, no longer a factor in the decisions she's making.

"I want to stop in at work for a few hours if you don't mind"

"Syd if there's anything you need I can get it for you, did you want to get the things from your fathers desk?"

"Hmmm, hadn't even thought of that, might as well do it while I'm there, but I was really just thinking of finishing that report I started."

Vaughn grabbed her arm "Syd… are you ok?"

"As I told you before I'm fine Vaughn, now did you want to go in or not?"

"Fine, I'll go in"

He knew the character had to break eventually and he had to be there to hold her when it finally did.

Everyone seemed to look up half shocked as Sydney walked inside, but she didn't notice, at least she pretended not to notice. She went straight to her desk and quickly resumed the work she had started only about a day ago. Vaughn watched her for about an hour before Dixon walked over to him.

"What is she doing here?" he said almost angrily.

"She wanted to come…"

"How's she doing?" he asked a more concerned sound taking over his voice.

"On a scale of one to ten, a two when I got there this morning after her shower a ten, or at least she wants us to think a ten…"

"Well try to get her home"

"I will"

As Dixon walked back to his office Vaughn stood up and walked over to Sydney, he leaned over her shoulder "Ready to clean out your dads desk?"

"Know what, this is taking me longer than I expected, want to get in done for me? You really don't seem to be doing much other than staring at me, along with everyone else."

"Syd… I figured you'd want to do it, we don't have to do it yet if you don't want to"

"Vaughn I'm sure my dads desk is more organized than that, it wont be much trouble, just do it for me ok? I have a bag under my desk, just puteverythingin there"

He nodded grabbing the bag from under her desk and walked over to jacks desk. Sydney was right, it was very organized, he went though most of the drawers mainly just files but when he pulled out the center under the pens was a small photo album, Vaughn began opening it then doubted if her should. Deciding against it he just put it in the bag with every thing else. He finished cleaning up the desk by placing that which belong to the agency on the top of the desk before walking back to Sydney just as she logged out of the computer. "Ready to go? I can drop you off at home if you'd like"

"No, I think I'll go back to your place with you" he put thebag over his shoulder. "I found a photo album in his desk, I figured you might want to look at it"

"Nah, I've probley seen all of them"

The car ride back was quiet, so was watching T.V when they got back, so was dinner, so was when they finally went to bed. Vaughn watched Sydney "sleep" he was sure she really wasn't asleep but he knew he should just leave her. He stood up and walking into the living room turning on the T.V quietly and only about 10 minutes into the program fell asleep. He woke up what he guessed was a few hours later and quickly turned off the T.V and walked quietly back into Sydneys dark bedroom. He climbed into the bed and leaned over to kiss her forehead but embarrassingly his face hit the pillow. He turned on the light beside the bed and looked around the shadowed room, no one there…

"Sydney?!" heran though the house then looked out front, her car was gone.

He felt like he drove for hours, going to the train station and all of the other normal places, he then finally tried one last place; He pulled into the driveway of Jack's house. He looked at the house a few lights were on inside, the house was much larger than a single older man should own, Michael guessed it was the same house Sydney grew up in. He knocked on the door but when he heard no reply turned the knob, it was open, making Vaughn even more positive Sydney was there. He walked into the hall and followed the stairs upstairs following the light coming from one room up there. He walked down the hall and looked into what had to be Jacks room… Jacks former room. Sydney was asleep in the bed, her cheeks stained with fresh tears.

**A/N-** Good? Bad? Depressing? Boring? What did you think? Please review and tell me if I should continue, since I'd be perfectly fine with leaving this as a one parter but I have some ideas I could continue this with. Please review.


	2. The funeral

Disclaimer- I don't own alias (I wish I did)

**A/N-** hey thanks to the few who reviewed last chapter, I'm sorry it took me so long to post this one.

* * *

Jack Bristow wasn't killed by a malfunctioning parachute or by assassin. He wasn't killed by a fatal shot from an enemy, or a deadly virus he received when trying to retrieve an antidote. He wasn't killed trying to save his daughter. Jack Bristow was involved in a car crash early Wednesday morning on his way to work, and died from complications later that day.

"We gather here to say goodbye to Jack Bristow" Sydney didn't hear anything past those words said by the priest. She wanted to but she couldn't take her eyes off of the beautiful coffin that now lay in the ground in front of her. She could feel Vaughn's hand on one shoulder and Dixon's hand on the other. She fell out of her trance as the priest came over and kissed her cheek, she then led the line of people putting flowers into the grave.

Only she stood by the grave now, Vaughn wanted to stay with her but she sent him on with everyone else promising she would be there soon. She hugged herself inhaling deeply, she didn't want to leave, once she did they would cover the coffin, cover her father. She stood there for god knows how long before feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked back to see Vaughn standing behind her, at first she thought he came back, but looking in his eyes she knew he never left. He gently rubbed her back and his smile asked if she was ready to leave. She slowly turned and walked down the hill toward where the car was. It took all of her strength not to look back; she couldn't because she knew if she did she wouldn't be able to leave.

The whole funeral was hard, but she never expected leaving to be the hardest. She didn't want to go back to Dixon's'. She knew everyone would be there, not as much in mourning for Jack, but for her. After a promise they could leave in an hour she slowly got out of the car and taking Vaughn's hand was led into Dixon's house. Dixon came over to her first and hugged her.

"Thank you for hosting this Marcus… my place is really a mess, and knowing my dad, he wouldn't have been too happy with people in his house" She gave a smile, not as much trying to convince Dixon and Vaughn she was ok, because she knew they saw through her act, but if she could convince herself she was ok, this would all be so much easier.

Everyone she saw was from work, Sydney had always wondered if her dad had any friends outside work and this was her answer, no everything in his life was connected to the CIA.

Sydney turned around to see Kendall walk into Dixon's house; he walked straight over to Sydney and took her hand.

"We can give you what ever time off you need ms. Bristow." Sydney knew this wasn't true, if she went longer than he wanted to give he up he would have Vaughn or someone close to her come and convince her to come back.

"Thank you" Sydney made a subtle glance at the clock, still half an hour to go. Sydney looked down the hall to see robin at the computer in her room, once Sydney was able to sneak away she walked down the hall and into Robins room closing the door behind her.

"You mind if I hide out in here for a while?"

Robin turned around and gave a sympathetic smile to Sydney. "Not at all, if you don't mind me asking, you look really uncomfortable out there, why'd you come?"

"Because I had to" Robin nodded and bit her bottom lip.

"What is it?" Sydney asked taking a seat on the side of Robin's bed.

"Nothing" Robin said turning around and putting an away message up on her computer.

"Tell me, what ever it is"

"I don't want to upset you…"Robin turned back facing Sydney.

"Tell me"

"Your dad never seemed like the nicest person on earth… why are so many people here?"

Sydney nodded "I wondered that too, but their all from work, they probley all feel like they have to be here, a lot of them worked under my dad so…"

Sydney spent about 15 minutes talking to Robin before Michael knocked on the door.

"Robin, have you seen Sydney?"

Robin looked questioningly at Sydney and Sydney had to smile at the thought that Robin (who it couldn't be denied had a crush on Vaughn) was willing to lie to him to keep Sydney from having to go back out into the group of people.

"I'm in here Vaughn." Vaughn opened the door and smiled at Sydney "You know it was implied that the hour you spent here was spent with the people who came to see you"

"Implied, but not said" Sydney stood up "I'll talk to you later Robin"

Sydney followed Vaughn out of Robin's room and back into the living room where everyone stood watching her walking out. Sydney had to concentrate so she wouldn't shiver under their stares.

Sydney felt as if she was back in high school and counting down the minutes until a class ended. One the hour was up she made her way over to Vaughn who was talking to Weiss and he knew exactly what she wanted even before he looked at the clock. "You really do want to leave don't you?"

"I know its rude, but very few people actually want to be here Vaughn, their only here because my dad was their boss and they feel like they have to be… can we just go?" Vaughn smiled putting his drink down "okay Weiss we'll see you later" Weiss leaned over kissing Sydney on the cheek "I'll see you soon"

* * *

In the car Sydney picked up her cell phone as it rang.

"Hello?" Sydney turned down the radio and her jaw dropped as she heard the voice on the other line.

"Hello Sydney, I'm very sorry for your loss"

"I'm guessing since you just calling me on my cell phone you're in a secure location"

Vaughn looked over at Sydney and she mouthed the word Sloane and Vaughn took the exit off the highway and drove toward the agency.

"Yes Sydney, I felt I had to call you since I wasn't able to be at the funeral, I mean there was a while we were close, and me and your father, up to the time I recruited you into SD-6 were true friends."

"Sloane I don't know what you motif is, but you are incapable of an emotion like love, you didn't care about my father and you don't care about me, unless your about to tell me where you are, and give me a chance to kill you, DO NOT contact me again!"

"Sydney my dear, I'm very sorry you feel that way, because I have always felt you were like a daughter to me"

Sydney got out of the car and rushed into the agency with Vaughn and walked into the elevator while Sloane continued to tell her how he felt a connection with her.

"Sydney I would always be worried when I heard there was some danger to you on a mission, I was worried I would lose you"

Sydney watched as men quietly hooked her phone up to a computer and Marshall tried to track the signal to Sloanes phone.

"Why would you do this to me Sloane? Days after my fathers death you call me just to torture me or what?"

"Sydney I would to talk to you more" Sydney watched as the a bar on the computer slowly rose, she only had to keep Sloane on the phone 36 more seconds before they had a location but if he hung up they would lose it.

"I hate you, you stupid bastard"

"Sydney 30 more seconds and you'll have a location, so I'm sorry I'll have to hang up now, I really do hope you are okay, I love you Sydney, good bye."

"DAMN IT!" Sydney looked at the computer; the bar had stopped raising and remained at 89

"He knew exactly what we were doing" Vaughn shook his head "He was tracking us"

Sydney stared at her phone letting out a sigh and Vaughn put his hand on her back "Lets go"

Sydney walked out of the agency with Vaughn and got into the car without a word.

"He said he loved me…"

"Syd…"

"He knew that would make me mad… that stupid bastard…" Sydney blinked a few tears out of her eyes and quickly wiped them with her sleeve.

"We going back to your house?" Sydney looked over to Vaughn and he nodded "Backs to your dads then"

Sydney and Vaughn had been staying at Jacks old house since the night Vaughn had found her there, they hadn't put anything away yet, anyone who walked in would still think Jack lived there, the only room anything had been changed in was the kitchen where Sydney and Vaughn had washed some dishes Jack had left in the sink.

_Sydney stood in the kitchen staring at the dishes her father had left in the sink from his breakfast Wednesday morning. Vaughn walked out behind her and touched her shoulder "Want me to take care of it?"_

_"No, I can do it" Sydney walked over to the dishes and picked up the plate. She couldn't help think when he ate this he was probley thinking about work, he didn't know there was a chance that would be his last meal but then she realized he probley knew every meal might be his last, her father knew every day there was a chance he would die, he knew there was a chance one of his many enemies would take him out, or he would die on a mission, but he probley didn't expect to be killed in a car crash._

_Sydney took a deep breath and finally dripped some green soap onto the plate. Vaughn stood next to her and handed her the sponge. To Sydney it seemed to take eternity to finish Jacks plate before she walked over to the table and sat down. "Why is this hard? Why is cleaning a fucking plate making me cry like this?"_

_"Because its as if your giving into him being dead, it's as if your saying death has won, and it has, death is one of the few things you cant change, when my dad died I remember my mom didn't want to wash his clothes for like two weeks, just take it one step at a time Syd, that's all you can do."_

_Vaughn smiled to Sydney, she never liked to accept things, if she hadn't been there as he died she wouldn't have believed he was dead, and some part of her probley still didn't believe he was gone._

**A/N-** PLEASE review, I almost didn't continue this story at all but I already had half of the chapter typed up so I figured I would just finish that and post it. HAPPY NEW YEAR to anyone who's reading this tonight.


	3. The Death

**A/N-** Hey, here's the last chapter of "his last lie". Mainly because it depressed me just to think about one of my favorite characters dieing. So I hope you enjoy and now I'll have one less story and Ican focus on my other three a bit more.

* * *

Sydney sat at her father's computer and set everything up for an online meet with her mother under her father's routine. This was maybe her fourth try contacting her mother but this time with in minutes she got a reply. 

_Jack, nice to hear from you again. Something wrong?_

_It's not Jack, it's me mom._

_Sydney? How'd you get this?_

_I put things together; I have access to all of dad's stuff now. _Sydney didn't know how deep her mothers' feelings are, or ever were for her father, but it still seemed hard to break the news.

_Jacks letting anyone see all of his stuff… did something happen? _Irena figured Sydney was mad at her father for one of his many secrets and he finally told her everything.

_Mom… Dad died._

_When?_

_Wednesday night._

_Are you okay?_

_Yeah, I'm fine._

_Who did it?_

_No one mom, it was a car accident._

_I'm sorry Sydney. I assumed since you were contacting me you needed help with something. _Sydney knew her mother meant getting revenge on whoever killed her father.

_No. I just wanted you to hear it from me._

_Remember you can always contact me through this. Good night Sydney._

Sydney didn't get to respond before her mother closed the connection.

"Syd?!" Sydney could hear Vaughn call her from upstairs.

"Down here" she responded. Vaughn walked downstairs.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I finally got in contact with my mom"

"How'd she handle it?"

"I don't know, she sort of asked me who she was suppose to kill… but she left fairly quickly, I really don't know how she felt."

Vaughn sat down on the couch and Sydney walked over sitting next to him.

"I've… I sort of feel on some level your mother cares for you and your father, I can't be the judge, but this may hurt her."

Sydney nodded wrapping her arms around Vaughn's and laying her head on his shoulder. Sydney and Vaughn walked back upstairs passing by Jacks room (where the door remained open) and into Sydney's old room.

Vaughn kissed Sydneys' head after they climbed into bed "Good night"

"I love you"

"You too"

Sydney laid down closing her eyes.

_Sydney brought her cell phone to her ear._

"_Hello?"_

"_Ms. Bristow?" An unfamiliar voice responded at the other end of the line. _

"_Yes, this is she." Sydney asked as she pulled off the highway at her exit to head into work._

"_There was an accident involving your father." Sydneys mind raced, he wasn't on a mission was he?_

"_He's about to be brought into surgery at St. Johns" the voice continued._

"_I'll be there in ten minutes" Sydney did a U turn and drove to get back onto the highway._

The alarm on Vaughn's watch went off signaling it was time for him to leave for work and Sydney sat up blinking as Vaughn got out of bed.

"I'll be back around five, I'll try to stop back for lunch"

"What am I suppose to do all day with out you?" Sydneys real question was how would she avoid thinking about her father with out Vaughn there.

"That's as long as they would let me take off Syd, sorry."

"Its not your fault, I should go back soon…"

"No." Vaughn finished buttoning his shirt. "You just rest, I promise, I'll stop by for lunch" Sydney nodded and laid back falling back asleep as Vaughn left for work.

_Sydney rubbed her hands together as she sat on the small couch. She couldn't believe what she saw, her father looked so weak, everything seemed either bruised or bandaged up and he had a tube down his throat to help him breathe. Suddenly her father started coughing and Sydney rushed into the hall and a nurse came into the room taking the tube out and replacing it with an oxygen mask._

"_Hey dad" Sydney said quickly blinking back tears._

_Jack cleared his throat and looked to Sydney "Its not as bad as it looks" he assured her._

"_How can it not be as bad as it looks?"_

"_I'll be fine Sydney"_

"_But dad they said-" Jack cut her off pulling the oxygen mask off "Ignore what they said Sydney, I'm going to be okay."_

_Sydney nodded "I think you'll be out of work for a while" She said forcing a smile._

"_Not as long as you think" Jack started to cough wincing in pain and Sydney rushed over putting the oxygen mask back over her fathers' mouth. _

Sydney walked into her dad's room looking on the dresser it was filled of pictures of her, as a baby, when she was around 7, her senior portrait from high school, and a more recent picture Sydney wasn't sure where her father got it from. Sydney took a deep breath as she turned around looking at the room. Her father's room had always been simple and the Navy blue walls made it seem even more depressing than the simple hospital room with pale pink walls her father had been in days ago.

_Sydney had been with her father in the hospital around nine hours. There was a point they thought everything was looking better but her father's condition had gone back down. The doctors had warned Sydney chances were her father wouldn't make it to Thursday but Jack continued to insist he had gotten through worse than this. But now he seemed to have stopped believing what he was saying himself, he started adding things like, "you'll be fine" and "I'm so proud of you". Sydney would insist he get some rest and would silently pray he would stop talking like that. Sydney looked into her dad's eyes holding his hand "Dad come on…" She begged, "Just hold on a bit longer, they said your chances will increase after the 12 hour mark." Her father just responded with a sad smile. It was less than fifteen minutes after this that her father died. He closed his eyes one last time and let out a final breath. Sydneys mind lingered on the last thing her father had said, "I love you Sydney, remember, your not trapped in the CIA. If you want to leave you always can". There were plenty of times her father had talked to her about her leaving the CIA but this was the first time she actually listened to the possibility._

Sydney stood at her father's gravesite and knelt over placing a white carnation by the gravestone. Sydney heard Vaughn walk up behind her and stood up as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "It hard to believe its been a month."

"Yeah…"

"You okay Sydney?"

"I have to tell you something" She turned around to face Vaughn.

"What is it?"

"I'm leaving" Vaughn gave her a questioning look. "I'm leaving the CIA."

"Is this about your father?"

"Partially, he always wanted me to, but I've always wanted to as well. This can be a new beginning Vaughn, I'll finally use my English degree and have the life I planned to have."

Vaughn nodded putting his arm around Sydneys shoulder "I love you Sydney, what ever your doing."

"Thank you Vaughn, I love you too." Sydney looked down at the engagement ring Vaughn had given to her only days ago; this really would be the beginning to a new life.

**

* * *

A/N-** Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this short story and maybe check my other stories out. This is the first fan fic i've ended so now im kind of sad lol. Sure writing this made me sad too... so yeah, i'm just sad either way lol. 


End file.
